


POV : you are Virtanen

by Grand_Marshal_Virtanen



Series: Totian civil war [1]
Category: Totia
Genre: POV First Person, dirlemeyer, totia - Freeform, war cirmes, we stan a war criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Marshal_Virtanen/pseuds/Grand_Marshal_Virtanen
Summary: starbucks worker leads a revolt in fake yugoslavia
Series: Totian civil war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	POV : you are Virtanen

It had been three days since his men had fought and died in taiard but the fires still burned. He was on a tour of the “liberated” city gazing upon its wrecked apartment blocks and shops burnt out by the heavy shelling he had ordered to clear the city out in time for his planned assault on lvivard. He had been to the city once as a boy before the wars. It had been a great city, a far cry from the small village he lived in which the largest building was the orthodox church. In taiard all the buildings were larger than the small church with the massive smokestacks of coal plants and the apartments that could fit his entire village in them. After his 16th birthday in order to be free from the cycle of planting and harvest he joined the army being posted to taiard he loved the gun and uniform they gave him but hated his officer who skimmed the pay so much he was forced to pick up night shifts at the coal plant. It was not so large then, it was oppressively small hotter than anything Virtanen knew. He left the plant each night to go to his barracks where one day he was approached by a union man who invited him to a meeting. He went to that meeting where the men spoke of marx and the soviets of revolution and red flags. Before long virtanen was immersed in that small group of revolutionaries until one day the secret police came to the door knocking off its hinges. Virtanen fled off into the night leaving his comrades to face the fate of failed marxists everywhere. But he has no time to remember the times he spent here when he was once a committed marxist who truly believed in the ideas of socialism, the purges of Stalin had long taken away his faith in marx. Now among the ruins of the city that had let him become the man he was now commanding the most capable army in the nation that was drawing blood on all fronts and was fresh off his great victory over the nation he once pledged unwavering loyalty to. It was a shame to drive all those men he once knew but like Caesar who virtanen looked up to he had to cast off the men who stood in the way of power. He was the totian Caesar who like him had led an army of men loyal to him against the regime they had served. Now with taiard his new HQ it was time for work. After seeing the reports of the birdages, a success on all fronts a continued push towards lvivard with minimal deaths on his side virtanen was able to sit and relax plotting the next day's affairs which was the speedy capture of lviard. He awoke to horrible news that the fifth brigade was taking hideous casualties to the small amount of rebels who now were well armed from captured stocks. By the time the day ended hundreds of the men he cared for so deeply were dead and lost for nothing but a small sliver of the city he hated the most. Gazing from the balcony of the grand hotel he was staying at virtanen saw the parade of wounded men shredded in a hailstorm of lead for him. As he looked to the skyline of the city after they passed he saw the fires continued to burn.  
july 11th  
It was the twenty third and the fires were put out. The distant sounds of cannon fire had faded away after virtanen called off the offensive after failing to capture the capitol. By now he was less deflated from the loss having spent the night agonizing over the wisdom of the war he was in but now after some reflection he was certain that the only figure to restore peace would be him. In the morning it was checking the provisions and seeing to the liquidation of the hard core communists. But at one he was due to oversee the firing squad of three men who had refused to attack in some battle. The specifics of their betrayal of the cause and their cowardice were no matter anymore the squad was already assembled the wall selected. Virtanen walked to the traditional place of the commander of a firing squad and paused before giving the order to shoot and looked at the faces of the men set die. None of them were older than his son who had been killed in Afghanistan fighting for ideals Virtanen now condemned. But today was not one of mercy the order was carried out and the men fell crying out for a brief second. After that momentary diversion virtanen began to plan out his next move, the reduction of the encircled TPR forces who posed a menacing threat by being able to as members of the warsaw pact help from the giant to the east something that would spell the end of all the squabbing and lead to the likely annexation of totia into the soviet union. No matter how one looked at it the pockets would have to be crushed but before he could complete the plans to slaughter his countrymen he was told by his assistant that his tour of the front would be in an hour. After arriving at the front in his ubiquitous rolls royce the only one of its kind east of berlin he saw that the men were about to assault a small hamlet to gather intelligence. After giving a pep talk espousing the ideals of the committee to restore order and that the boys were hard warriors they set off for the hamlet believed to be unguarded by government forces. The fierce machine gun fire proved that to be wrong but the few defenders were made short work of. It was the first firefighter he had been in since Prague but Virtanen had done well taking a few shots himself. About ten TPR soldiers had surrendered they gave their names and said they were from marxiard, Virtanen who in recent weeks had grown enraged over the killing of christians ordered them put to the wall to pay for the crime of being muslim. The eyes that looked at him from the condemned were the same eyes he saw in the chickens and goats he killed as a boy; they knew what was to come but were still afraid. The hamlet witch was a party member only farm overflowing in eggs and milk, something his poor soldiers could not just not ignore. The men of the village all supposed communists were dragged out and shot homes were burned and virtanen left knowing what was to come, in his car leaving the front he could see the smoke rising 

Virtanen had never been at the head of a triumphal army before he had never even lead an army in parade before yet now here he was in a BMP head sticking out in an almost mussolini level pose as he rode into the government plaza of lviviard with his veterans of the first division who had carried the city for him behind and next to him all cheering for him the men had fought their way into the plaza and were camped there all screamed the loudest for they were to receive the honors of being given a streamer for their flag by their beloved marshal. It had been so long since he saw the central committee building which now was riddled with shell holes and stained by the blood of the men who fought for the TFF. As he stepped out he heard the click of the one forgien reporters camera documenting the whole process of victory for some underground magazine. In the great park around the legislative building the trenches had been filled in most likely with the bodies of the men who had defended them. But now as he stepped to the podium was not the time to think of the dead torn apart by the shelling he ordered it was time for a speech. “ Men of the First Division I commend you for your bravery shown on the field of battle in takin back this city from the western puppets who dare to continue the anarchy in these fair lands who prolong the suffering of our fair people who pit brother against brother Christain against muslim and neighbor agaisnt neighbor they allow the slaughter of those who follow the teachers of Christ by those forgien turks they thank the decadent America for blockcading us for starving our children because of the soda they produce. The so-called freedom front wants us to be enslaved by the forces of NATO. They say I am a tyrant, that I am a communist that I hate this land. Ask yourself why a tyrant like me listens to a committee why a communist brings bread to the masses, why if I hated our country, why I would bring order to it. You men are the future of Totia you are not just restoring order but peace and wealth you are restoring a land not wrecked by war and hunger for this I and your countrymen applaud you. The feats you soldiers have done so far is unparalleled in the modern world destroying the russian and american puppets the world looks at you for the next move and God willing it shall deliver to us peace and order”.


End file.
